Repairing Your Heart
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: When Neytiri and Tsu'tey were young they met a male,the beta male.Tsu'tey was smitten with him but once the boy left he was forgotten.Neytiri is with Jake and the boy is back.Will he be able to Repair Tsu'teys heart? Warning: Yaoi,Mpreg, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe! Im back on my role everyone!Ive been swamped with homeworks for months..Mom had to save me from disappearing into some unknown worlds when I told her I had dropped some of my homework under my bed and had to crawl under there and get it. Well I thought id post this and yes I know I have a thing for M Preg..I plan on putting a good KibaX Neji FF story if I get some more time on the computer..Well everyone I hope I did well I wrote this a while back and I didn't watch part of the movie since I went and saw it with my bf //// (bet you can guess why I didn't see all of the movie*cough*).Review please! I love it when I get good reviews.**

Chapter one:The Plains Beta

"Jake!Tsu-tey" Norm called his position in the tree slightly crooked as he hangs from the branch pointed ears twitch as his blue face falls into a frown "Another dead Plains Navi?" he asks as he looks away at a few dead Navi still sitting on their steads who passed soon after the tamed beast were shot -tey glanced at Norm as he droped from the tree and crouched in the colorful shrubbery "No shes still breathing…Shes got a few wounds and I jagged looking gash but shes…..Holy shit"Norm jumped back, his back to the tree and his yellow eyes wide in shock.

Jake immediately ran and crouched by their wounded hair was free except for the traditional Navi braid the beads that lined her braid were dark reds and purples the rest of her hair went all the way to her waist and some hid her chest like a back as his eyes trailed over the white and red tribal paints all the way to the up flipped loin cloth."How is that not a female Navi!?" Jake yelled out catching Tsu'tey's attention.

He made quick work of jumping over the shrubbery and covering his fellow pure blood Navi before pulling the small male to his chest "Tiss rude to look at a fellow Navi's intimate places without their consent Jake for you Norm"he said .Jake and Norm looked at the smaller form held protectively in Tsu-tei's arms nodding in under standing at the warning. Tsu'tey growled at them "It is also rude not to look at the one your talking to" he said as he stood up cradling the boy to his chest.

Jake walked up to the scowling Navi his face contorted in a unhappy but resigned expression "stop preaching and being sore that you lost Neytiri" Jake growled 'tey growled louder in rage and soon he and Jake were both yelling at each other . Tsu'tey ,lost in his rage, accidental dropped the young boy in his efforts of jumping on Jake both of them fighting while norm watches in surprised amusement at the events.

Suddenly a very sensual but pained moaning penetrated their ears and all attention was on the Navi boy. He was standing but he was slouched as his form he straightened up and all three larger navi was about the average size of a female Navi and his eyes were yellow like normal but they had grey and blue specks and tints to them .Another pained moan immediately brought Tsu'tey to his side "are you ok young one" he asked his voice deep and gravely.

The boy went to nod only to start to fall again"I am not as young as I look ,Tsu-tey". Tsu-tey glanced at the boy only a vague memory of the Navi he now held in his arms "Sha'numi " he asked smaller Navi looked up at him and smiled "Still the strong warrior you were back then Tsu-" the Navi stopped as his breath ran short and the effort it took to get more in his lungs made his wound throb. Everything went black around him but that same worried voice called out to same voice he heard years ago that called out to him while his family road back to their village.

Suddenly he found himself leaning into his fellow warrior's chest.I felt the air move around him as they started to break into a run towards what the boy believed was the sacred tree "I can walk" he manged to say through pained gasps as his hand clutched at a stab mark in his shoulder. Tsu'tey smiled at the strength of the wounded warrior he cradled in his arms. "You will do no such thing beta… You are wounded and needed to rebuild our race…Sleep ,we will make sure you are well taken care of"Tsu'tey smiled causing Norm and Jake to do a double take and loose their footing both looked at each other with the same thought in mind "what the hell is up with him?!".

Jake had watched as tsu'tey ran off to Mo'at immediately after they got back to the sacred was off to help some navi children and he himself went to go see his beloved was currently watching as a few of the orphaned navi wrestled on the ground. Jake smirked as he started to sneek up behind her "Don't even try it Jake" she warned as she turned to look at him her blue lips curved into a smirk.

Jake sighed and hugged her wrapping his tail around hers "I see you Neytiri". "I see you Jake Sully" she replied as she kissed him gently "did you find any more survivors "she asked as she straightened her chest plate. She looked at him and frowned knowing that the last few searches had been fruitless "We did.. a male Navi" he said his face looking slightly confused. Neytiri's ears twitched happily."That is great news Jake" she stopped and took in his expression "Whats is wrong?" she asked hugging her mate closer.

Jake smiled and shook his head "Tsu'tey did and said some odd things today..not only that this male looked very much female until you viewed his more intimate places.." Neytiri pulled out of the hug with a look of astonishment on her face. "What did Tsu'tey say?" she asked her thoughts straying back to stories that Mo'at used to tell her as a young-ling. "He called the boy a beta and talked about continuing the race before…..smiling" he said shrugging and taking in his mates expression.

Neytiri's eyes glinted with amusement as she took in the new knowledge "Looks like there might be some more problems soon" she said with a chuckle. Jake looked at her confused. Neytiri sat on the ground with her legs crossed and smiled "Sit and ill tell you a story of the Navi….

Mo'at sat with a young Neytiri under the home tree watching the girl giggle and play with a flying lizard. The woman's eyes suddenly catching movement out of the corner of her eye. Another young-ling walked with a taller boy Navi who had his arm around her shoulder. Neytiri looked up and smiled "Tsu'tey! Come play with me" she yelled making the taller boy turn and drag the smaller female looking Navi with him. "hello Neytiri what color lizard did you manage to get a hold of today?" the young Tsu'tey said with a childish smile on his face.

Neytiri didn't answer him and instead stared in aw at the beautiful Navi with him "Ive never seen you before! Your so pretty" the young Neytiri giggled causing the girl to stuttered while Tsu'tey laughed at her "Im sorry..Neytiri im not a female though I look it..thank you for the compliment though". Neytiri cocked her head to the side and shrugged letting her lizard fly and land on the boy's head giggling when they boy went cross-eyed to try and look at it.

"Sha'numi! Stop playing and come here we must head back to the village" a large buff male Navi called from the direction the Tsu'tey and the boy had just come from. The boy looked back and took the lizard off his head and gave it to Neytiri "I must go! I hope to see you again Neytiri .Mo'at. _Tsu'tey._"Sha'numi smirked as Tsu'tey quickly ran to the man who lead him away into the trees.

Neytiri looked at Mo'at "Why is he so pretty Mo'at?" she asked while the lizard sat on her woman smiled at the young-ling "He is a beta. A rarity among the male Navi. One who can bear children"she answered her wisdom seeping into the tone of the words. Neytiri nodded at the priestess before playing with the lizard again leaving Tsu'tey frozen and blushing where he was.

Neytiri smiled at the look of astonishment on her mates face as the information sunk in to his mind .He looked at her blankly before a chuckle escaped his throat "So that's why Tsu'tey's so happy" he said an all know ing smirk on his chuckled at the her lovers eyes that held a mischievous gleam."You be good and don't cause problems..Tsu'tey is still having problems coping with the loss of his friends in the battle" she said as she pulled her mate toward the trees. Jake blinked and looked at her "What? I was just thinking..Where are we going" he asked as his feet started to move as his mate dragged him away. The look in her eyes was a dangerous look . A look she only got when fighting , angry, or was up to something "Thought you might like to help with making the Navi population grow.." she smirked as she let go of his arms and took to the trees. In less than four seconds Jake had taken to the trees and was hot on Neytiri's tail anticipating a very long and sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed before Sha'numi was allowed out of Mo'ats small navi was quickly becoming agitated with being treated like a female by everyone. however once he was free to do as he pleased he took advantage of it by running through the trees like a small child was many days before Sha'numi finally settled down and started to feel being wounded in battle and passed out in the woods he hadn't taken into consideration that his people were completely wiped out. That realization was all i took to make him immediately run to the closest form of had been good friends with Tsu-tey before they had even come of age and despite the separation they still felt the 'numi stalked from his small hiding place in the woods back to their new home tree his eyes shiny with forming tears but his face emotionless. His ears twitched as he listened to the people around him trying to pick up on that deep voice or the familiar whip like click of tsu-teys tail. His ears perked as he heard a few ikran land near by 'there' he thought unknowingly running toward the small loin cloth had been extended by a few of the female navi and when he ran it flew wildly behind him Sha'numi shivered as the tears started to spill over.

He ran across the clearing just as quickly as his legs could carry him he flung himself against tsutey hiding his face in the others hunting party stared in aww at what the soon to be deadboy clinging to their -tey however sighed and stared down at Sha'numi his small warrior style braids/ponytail slipping over his shoulder" Sha'numi... are a warrior before a beta and warriors do not cry" he wispered againt the shivering tip of the others ear .Jake openly gaped and pointed at the scene his eyes drawn to the forlorn expression on Tsu-tey's face. Neytiri just grinned and dragged her mate off leaving the other navi to watch the legend and the leader stick together in an embrace that seemed almost..loving?The wetness of Tsutey's chest made the large male shiver "Sha'numi" he let the name roll of his tongue while he wrapped his long muscled arms around the small shaking body that clung to him. They stood their awkwardly with navi watching all around Sha'numi uncaring and Tsutey becoming nervous.

A few sniggers from from some of Tsu-tey's male friends made him snap " of is not here for your entertainment" his voice was more protective than angry while his arms tightened around the beta's form. Some navis walked away shooting glances at the two while others scurried away to avoid their new leaders wrath. They were quickly left alone and tsu-tey fell to the ground with Shanumi still sobbing and whining against his chest "Tell me my friend..What has broken you" he asks knowing that the smaller warrior was pulled off and trembled "They are brothers..My family." he closed his eyes as more tears threatened to -tey hissed at the sight and immediatly pulled the navi against his chest"Cry ..grieve...I will be here"and immediatly Sha'numi crys, whimpers, and whines echoed around them while he soaked the other in his tears and in a mere human hour the sobs had dwindled and besides the occasion slightly hitched breath or choked sob Sha'numi had settled down "I-im sorry Tsu-tey"the weak and whispered words barely reached the others ears.

Tsu-tey shifted in the grass Sha'numi laying on his chest "I do not care ,friend..You have taken alot and unlike others express your hurt and grief..I wished to take you with me today..I knew this would happen soon and i was hoping to help you get through it in a more private way" Tsu-tey let out a slightly miffed grunt "But youd run off".Sha'numi shrugged and sat up sitting in the grass crossleged and blushing "I felt at peace running through the woods..It gave me time to think..My soon to be mate died infront of my eyes Tsu-tey" the last sentence was almost unhearable but Tsu-tey caught it. Yellow eyes widened at the slightly worried look on the others face "sha'numi... You are far past the normal age to mate what kept you from doing so"Tsu-tey's words were underlined in a tone of painful 'numi smiled sadly at the large warrior "Because the navi i loved was still unmated and i felt i had a chance to be by his side...Loves such a human thing"Sha'numi looked down nervously "Your mated to Neytiri from long ago" Sha'numi's words held enough sadness and pain to make Tsu-tey unconciously bring one hand to rest on his heart.  
Sha'numi looked up and smiled leaning forward to press his lips to Tsu-tey's cheek before moving to kiss his lips instead "I was to late to get you but i will still fight for you.." he whispered enjoying the still confused and suprised expression on the Omaticayan's the beta stood to walk away his tail curling around one of his legs and tightening to distract him from the tears forming once more in his eyes.  
Sha'numi's heart skipped a beat as he was turned around and lifted into the long blue arm under his thighs and the other wrapped around his lower back.  
On instinct his legs wrapped around Tsu-tey's waist but as he opened his mouth to let out a suprised squeek chapped blue lips covered his eyes widened before fluttering shut,The small navi pressing into the kiss while his body was pressed into the broader muscular one that held need for air broke them apart and Shan'numi started to fret "Tsu-tey..You shouldn't have..what about-". Quickly another but less innocent kiss was pressed to his lips "I am not mated..She is mated to one of the dream walkers" that simple sentence drove the two navi's lips to meet again. Dark blue and light blue flesh meeting in fevered touches .Animals pelts being shed and thrown. Sha'numi's tail and body twitched with each gentle caress and kiss to his body "Tsu-tey" the shuddering beta smiled slightly, carefully making the other fall to the ground their lower bodys pressed together .The smaller warrior arching and moaning at the touch of their bodies "Tsu-tey tell me...If we do this,will it repair your heart like it will mine".  
Tsu-tey stared in amazement at the perceptive male sitting on his groin "Yes" immideatly the darker blue body had rolled to press the lighter into the ground their skin shining as the sweat of their bodys grew thicker. Long tails twining together while two sets of hands pushed and pulled at eachother "Tsu-tey..Mate me..breed me even if you wish...See me as I see you and love me just the same".The words oddly human yet poetic for the two navi.  
Large rough hands caressed and shifted the body under them making the plain dweller moan "It will hurt for you" The warning fell on deaf ears as their owner was to far in their the stronger of the to ran his hands up the thighs of Sha'numi forcing them to the others chest showing the dripping length,small scrotum and small opening .The tight orfice twitched while sha'numi blushed "I will be fine please...I wish to feel you" the beta -tey immidiatly complied grasping his own large length and pressing it in the virgin hole.  
They both gasped as tsu-tey finished sliding into the tallest suffering from the over exposer to pleasure and the smaller trembling almost crying at the ultimatly full and slightly painful 'numi's heart jumped as Tsutey shifted causing his length to move in him "Don't" the reaction was immidiate and the Omaticyan still looking down at the fevered body under layed there breathing heavily for a few moments before Sha'numi looked deep into Tsu-tey's eys and nodded .Slowly he pumped into his new mate grunting while the other gasped.  
Their pace was slow and the thrusting had gotten slightly easier since Sha'numi ,being a virgin,bled males cared not for the slight pain both ignoring it feeling eachother immense complete feeling,the throbbing pleasure of the hearts and beta moaned and squirmed under Tsu-tey who pistoned his hips forward into the smaller enjoying his both walked on the edge of oblivion and soon went tumbling into it hand in smaller screaming and the larger merely grunting.  
They layed together in the grass naked enjoying their new the first time since the evacuation of the humans they felt happy and with their shared feeling their happeness together they felt perfectly content and stayed that way till the calls of Ikran warned them that a another group of their hunters they stood and dressed hiding any evidence of their mating in the dirt and smiled knowingly at eachother setting off toward the trees "I see you Sha'numi" .The smaller smiled and once in the tree leaned to kiss the others chin before breaking into a sloppy run through the trees.  
Jake blushed as he hid deep in the large leaves Neytiri sharing an almost matching look "Never would have thought he was so passionate..And big" Jakes words hung in the heated and almost stifling shook her head glaring at her mate "We shouldn't have watched..If they find out it we'll be trouble..besides i never would have thought..Sha'numi was so vocal". Jake got a slightly dazed smile "Can't wait to make you scream again"he said not full realizing it was out loud.  
The expierenced hiding couple grinned at hunters down below starting to talk about how 'The dream walker" had mastered the almost impossible feat of having sex in the tree tops.

_YAY LINE!_  
Alright more im inserting my apologies here at the end of my page.I dated another author on this sight that i met through was a night had a very highstress life since my last promise ot update and lost my computer to a virus so ive had to retype most of everything except this!I love you my unaffected email account! Anyway this is not the end tiss only the beginning of this series i like reviews they help me get through my day when their good are pointless and ill probably just tell you to shove it if you leave me one.  
Also for any fans i have I have decided to write a transformers story I do collaboration acts and such and love my reviewers when they make suggestions(They help when my writersblock visits).So ill be typing up my missing chapters ya'll!


End file.
